<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisters Night Crashed by Bobjoetoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625618">Sisters Night Crashed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes'>Bobjoetoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bacon, Cuddles, Danvers Sisters, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Overprotective Alex Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, Shovel Talk, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobjoetoes/pseuds/Bobjoetoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara invites Mon-El to sister night and Alex gives him the shovel talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sisters Night Crashed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex and Kara are casually sitting on the couch, cuddling, and watching Star Wars. The blonde leaning her head on her big sister’s shoulder, while simultaneously wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. She looked up at the brunette.</p><p>“I forgot to mention that I invited Mon-El over tonight,” Kara softly spoke.</p><p>“You did what!” Alex yelled standing up, and pushing the alien off her, “sister night is reserved for you and me only!”</p><p>“Mon-El is family, I couldn’t just leave him alone at the DEO. Alex he needs support because of everything going on with Rhea!” The younger girl gave the puppy eyes making her sister sigh.</p><p>“Fine. I will be kind and allow him to intrude on our privacy, but only because you used the pout,” Alex said giving in. A few seconds later the sisters heard a knock on the door followed by the smell of potstickers. Kara hurried to the door and opened it to allow her handsome boyfriend inside her loft.</p><p>“I brought potstickers,” Mon-El declared. The Kryptonian rushed to grab the potstickers, but Mon-El pulled his hand away.</p><p>“Give me the potstickers!”</p><p>“Not until you kiss me,” Kara quickly kissed him before taking the bag away to the counter. Alex glared at the Daxamite as he walked inside from the doorway.</p><p>“We better get some potstickers before Kara eats them all,” Mon-El said shrinking away from her gaze. Together they walked over to where the younger Danvers sat devouring the food.</p><p>“Save some for us,” Alex chuckled.</p><p>Later, after everyone has filled their stomachs Alex pulled Mon-El away to talk with him. “If you hurt my sister I will personally kill you with my bare hands,” she threatened in a low voice.</p><p>The Daxamite’s face paled as he held his hands up in surrender. “I promise I love Kara and I would never do anything to hurt her,” he squeaked.</p><p>“Good, because if you so much as hurt her feelings, I will put you in a world of pain,” Alex growled.</p><p>“Noted,” Mon-El and the elder Danvers walked over to the couch where Kara was waiting for them. She noticed how frightened Mon-El was.</p><p>“Alex can be a bit of a jerk sometimes,” she whispered. The two aliens kissed which disgusted the older girl.</p><p>“I heard that! Also, stop making out so we can watch our movie in peace!” Eventually Alex bid her farewells to Kara, leaving the two lovers in peace. Now that her over-protective sister has left, Kara began to fall asleep with her head laid on Mon-El’s chest. </p><p>“I love you,” she mumbled. The Daxamite stroked her hair while she drifted off.</p><p>“I love you too,” he said and closed his eyes as well.</p><p>That morning Kara woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She ran to the kitchen and saw Mon-El was cooking.</p><p>“The point of breakfast in bed is for it to be in bed,” he complained after seeing her appear.</p><p>“Well you can’t keep me asleep when the smell of bacon is around my apartment,” she giggled kissing his soft lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>